


Happy Birthday From Your Favourite Hacker

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don really hopes Joe won't hate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday From Your Favourite Hacker

Joe had flatly refused to have any kind of celebration for the anniversary of his birth, purely because Earth people did it. 

They'd all nodded soberly and given him various promises along the lines of, "Well, if you're sure..." and "That's a pity, Joe-san," and "But -- but -- _cake!_ " Even Marvelous, in his misery over the loss of potential baked goods, had made it clear that he'd respect Joe's wishes. 

When he walked out of his bedroom in the morning, he wasn't particularly surprised to walk into a faceful of streamers. He cursed under his breath, wondering if it was too late to find different teammates, ones who'd not only listen but also keep their goddamn word. Before he could dart back into his bedroom and lock the door, a green and pink blur at his elbows whisked him away to the head of the heavily decorated breakfast table.

He sat down and eyed the food suspiciously. It was all blue, and how they'd made blue curry rice he really did *not* want to know. He opened his mouth to demur because he really wasn't hungry, but they were all standing around him with anxious grins on their faces (except for Marvelous, whose version of an anxious grin was more along the lines of 'I respect you as a teammate and a friend but HA HA SUCKED IN').

Joe sighed, then closed his mouth again. He managed to restrain the whimper until they all shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and he was able to let it out without anyone hearing.

* * *

It wasn't all painful, though, to be fair. It was genuinely nice to see the care they'd put into the preparations for the day, even if it was a relief to be interrupted by a Zangyack attack before they could force him to eat what looked like Smurfcake. (One of the few of Gai's cartoons that he could tolerate.)

The best part came at the end. He'd rolled his eyes ferociously and refused all presents, and they'd mostly actually *listened* to that, but Don walked up to him as the others were cleaning up (well, apart from Marvelous, who was snoring in his chair) and handed him a small, flat, rectangular present tied with gold ribbon. 

"I hope this is all right, Joe," Don said softly. "We weren't going to give you presents, but I went through some footage and I saw this and I thought maybe you'd like it." 

Joe unwrapped it with suspicion dulled by his full stomach. He froze when he'd unwrapped enough to see an edge, realising what it must be, and Don squeaked. 

"No, no, it's okay," Joe breathed, sighing a long unhappy sigh. He ripped off the rest of the paper with trembling fingers, and held it up.

A coppery photo frame with a print of him and Sid, in the middle of a training match, in the middle of a Zangyack yard. There were other soldiers around them, but the camera focused on the two of them. Joe was aiming a slash at Sid's legs, and Sid was leaping over it. Both were focused, deft, and had the hint of a grin playing around their lips.

Don put a hand on his shoulder, and began to walk off. Joe reached up quickly and squeezed Don's hand in thanks, utterly overcome, utterly unable to look away. It was perfect. And Don had obviously gone through more than just 'some footage'. 

"Sid-senpai," Joe whispered. 

Yeah, all right. Having a birthday party wasn't the worst way to spend a day.


End file.
